deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Captain Falcon
Mario VS Captain Falcon '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by Chompy King. It was aired on Screwattack's YouTube Channel on '''March 18th, 2015. Description It's Hero Vs Hero! In this battle, two famous heroes with the power of fire face off, and it will be finally decided who will win! Interlude Wizard: In every video game that has ever existed, there is always a hero. That main character that goes on adventures or fights bad guys to stop evil. Boomstick: Yeah! My favorite hero is....ME! Boomstick Man! Wizard: Ugh. Seriously? Anyway, today we bring you 2 heroes who that are not only revered and admired, but have also mastered the power of fire to add to their arsenal. Our first is Mario, the fire-powered plumber who is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom... Boomstick: And Captain Falcon, the F-Zero racer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Mario Wizard: Probably the most famous video game character of all time, Mario is very powerful with his fire attacks, and he is also very athletic. He is able to do gymnastic moves like flips, rolls, and long jumps. Boomstick: Mario also loves adventure, and he does appear to be somewhat strong. Though he isn't really physically powerful, he uses his fire powers to pack a punch for enemies. Wizard: Mario can channel his fire through explosions, fire balls, and beams, but he is most commonly seen using fire balls. Mario does have some advanced problem solving skills, as he can uses the objects around him as weapons or as ways to solve problems. Mario: Here we go! Background: * Age: Possibly 40. * Height: 4 feet * Weight: 185 pounds * Occupation: Plumber and hero * Mastered fire powers. * Can jump super high. * Very agile and strong. * Shows advanced problem solving abilities. Wizard: Mario might seem a bit plain at first, but do not judge him by this. Mario is very powerful, and with his agility he might be able to dodge attacks from Captain Falcon like the Falcon Punch and his Falcon Kick. He can also use many power ups, like fire flower, which gives him even more fire power, the hammer suit, so he can throw hammers, and even the feather cape, so he can fly. Boomstick: While Mario is powerful and speedy, however, Captain Falcon might be able to take him out. Let's see his powers, shall we? Captain Falcon Wizard: The talented F-Zero racer who has masted the powerful Falcon Punch, Captain Falcon is speedy, powerful, and skilled. Though his Falcon Punch may be a bit slow, he makes up for it with his rapid punch. Boomstick: I just love it when you land that attack in Super Smash Bros. It is so unbelievably satisfying! Wizard: While Captain Falcon is powerful, he doesn't seem very durable, and Mario's fire attacks might be able to stop him in his tracks. Captain Falcon: YES! Background: * Age: 36 * Height: 5 feet 9 inches * Weight: 140 pounds * Occupation: Racer * Mastered fiery punch attacks. * Can summon his jet on command. * Falcon Punch can destroy many things. * Attacks like the Falcon Punch are a little slow sometimes. Wizard: Overall, Captain Falcon will pose a major threat for Mario, and if Mario doesn't watch himself, he could end up being destroyed by the Falcon Punch. Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What are we waiting for?! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! Mario comes out of a green pipe in his world. He looks around, a then notices Captain Falcon standing there. Captain Falcon: Show me ya moves! Mario is confused. Captain Falcon: Come On! Mario finally shrugs. His hands then glow, and flame auras surround them. Mario: If you insist. But let me warn you that I like to play with fire! Fight! Mario throws multiple fire balls at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon dodges a few, but is hit by the last ones. He falls, recovers quickly, and Falcon Punches the pipe Mario is standing on. Mario falls on his backside as the pipe collapses, but quickly jumps back and dodges another Falcon Punch from Captain Falcon. Mario then runs at Captain Falcon, and jumps on his head. He then lands behind Captain Falcon, and throws a couple punches at him. Captain Falcon winces, and then catches Mario off guard, and unleashes a long and painful combo of punches and kicks. Mario is sent bouncing back, but he soon recovers, and grabs a hammer on the ground next to him. He then uses the hammer to block the Captain's punches, and then he delivers a painful strike to the ribs. Captain Falcon gasps for air, but kicks Mario away. Mario falls on his back, but rolls away before the Captain delivers a heavy punch to the ground. But Captain Falcon gets Mario back, and launches the plumber into the air with a rapid punch. Mario hits the ground hard when he comes back down, but he quickly gets up and back flips away before Captain Falcon can hit him with a Falcon Punch. Mario then notices a fire flower. He grabs it, and becomes Fire Mario. He then throws rapid streams of fire at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon is sent flying off into the distance. Mario smiles. But only as he turns around, Captain Falcon runs right behind him, and lands a powerful kick on the plumber. Mario loses his fire flower, and falls on his face. He then is hit by a bunch of punches by Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon then get ready to deliver a Falcon Punch, but Mario quickly comes to, and hits Captain Falcon in the head with his hammer, canceling the attack. Mario then hits a ? block, and a Hammer Suit comes out. He grabs it and becomes Hammer Mario. But Captain Falcon then lunges at him, and lands more combos on him. Mario then turns, and his shell make the attacks useless. Captain Falcon: Wait. what? Mario then throws hammers on him. They have a huge knock back effect. Captain Falcon slides back. He then decides that it is time to get out of here. He then calls in his Blue Falcon, hops in it, and starts to fly away. Mario is furious. Mario: Only cowards run! He then grabs a feather cape. He flies after the Blue Falcon. Once he is directly above it, he throws fire balls at it, damaging and burning it. The ship slightly starts to sink. As a finisher, Mario grabs a Mega Mushroom from a mid air ? block, and transforms into Giant Mario. He then ground pounds it, and the ship crashes to the ground. Along with Mario. When the two crash to the ground, Mario shrinks back down to size, and then his hands start to glow, and flames start to form. He then throws a massive fire beam at the crashed ship. Before it hits, however, Captain Falcon jumps out of the cockpit, and runs away. When the fire beam hits, all that is left is the burned exoskeleton of the ship. Captain Falcon turns, and sees it. Captain Falcon: NO! YOU MONSTER! Captain Falcon then runs at Mario, and delivers multiple punches. He then proceeds to Falcon Punch Mario, but the agile hero rolls under him, and runs in the opposite direction. He then grabs a rainbow star, and he turns invincible. He then dashes at Captain Falcon, and strikes into the racer multiple times. The Captain is thrown into the air. Rainbow Mario is relentless. He keeps running into Captain Falcon and punching him. Finally, the star's power wears off, and Mario notices Captain Falcon is standing there, weak. As a finisher, Mario blasts a fire beam at Captain Falcon, who then tries to run away. But it's no use. Captain Falcon is soon engulfed in the flames, and when the fire and smoke clears, all that is left is Captain Falcon's singed helmet. Mario: Thanks for the training, Captain! It was fun! We should do this again sometime! Or maybe not... Mario then gives a wink and a thumbs up, and then heads back to the Mushroom Kingdom. A victory like this deserves pasta. K.O! Boomstick: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not Captain Falcon! Wizard: Though he was fast and powerful, Captain Falcon was helpless against Mario's power ups and flame attacks. And his Falcon Punch was also much to slow to hit an agile fighter like Mario. And Mario's power ups were able to help him survive Captain Falcon's attacks, and land some nasty attacks of his own. Boomstick: Looks Captain Falcon has gotten ''burned! '' Wizard: The winner is Mario. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.... Wario raiding a temple, looking for money to steal, when King K Rool bursts through the door and roars. King K Rool: That treasure is mine! Wario: Oh yeah?! Bring it on! It's..... Wario VS King K Rool! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant